kongregatefandomcom-20200214-history
PL Kosciuszko
(Sorry, PL Kosciuszko is a Polish chatroom, so info only in Polish for now.) PL Kościuszko to ostatni bastion wolności i samowolki. Motto - "niech się dzieje co chce (dopóki nie przyjdzie moderator)". Jako na ostatni bastion wolności i samowolki przystało sformalizowanych struktur brak. Kto krzyczy głośniej, ten ma władzę (chyba, że przyjdzie jakiś moderator oczywiście). Sławni i sławniejsi: alzarox Banan12597 "Kobieta to nie tylko cycki i dupa, bo jeszcze obiad by się przydał." *Jest Mojżeszem, bliskim znajomym Świętego Piotra i Jezusa. *Lubi czytać/grać w Wiedźmina. *Nie lubi kisielu i budyniu. *Jest miękki, chowa się w skórce... beziko *Lubi dżemor. *Został przeniesiony z trolli... *...co nie oznacza, że nim nie jest. *Lubi moobsy. :) *Kocha się w CreepyKitty. *I wszystkich innych. Bhivedine *Nie chce mieć moda, bo to uwłaczające... Gardzi modami i pospólstwem. *Iluzja, jego nie ma, ale wszyscy na czacie mają masową halucynację i wydaje im się że Bhivedine to realna osoba. *Kocha muodego. *Regularnie zjada koty i małe dzieci. *Nienawidzi rocka, mangi, anime i innych pierdół. Ponieważ 99% ludzi lubi to samo, jest jak samotny wojownik walczący z hordami wtórnych mas. *Grał na automatach w Mortal Kombat zanim się to stało "kul" i "mejnstrim". *Jest stary. *Poderwał masażystkę. *Cały on. *Obiecał, że wytarmosi Quiditty za pejsy. *Przyznał się Gapie , że jest gejem. CreepyKitty *Jest kotem. Ale płci żeńskiej. *Czyli kotką. *Jak Spice_. *Lubi anime, jak każdy. *Zrywa z trollingiem, ale dosyć ciężko mu (jej?) wychodzi. *<3-uje i xD-uje wszystko co się rusza. daniolex *Jest serkiem i lubi serek. *Lubi hip-hop. *Paktofonikę też. *Tak, wiem, że PFK to hiphop. *Nic nie wie o hip-hopie. Zwykły leszczyk. Diamekod *Ave!* *Nie wiadomo kim jest. *Lubi krwiste steki. *Chlubi się, że wszystkie gry ma oryginalne. *Uważa, że X-Box to syf (co jest prawdą). jego przywitanie* dragonek *Był smutny że nie ma noty, więc mu ją dodałem. *Pragnie jeść zielone parówki. grom46 "Mimo ze jestem ogólnie beznadziejny to mogę wskazac setkę większych pokrak niż ja.To dołujące." *Wkurza się, że jest na tej liście. *Siedzi na Kościuszku średnio 24/7, chociaż uważa, że nie siedzi w nocy. *Lubi grać w Swords&Potions. *Znany również jako: Gromuś, Piorunek. *Czatowy zrzęda, maruda, krytykant i przede wszystkim GBUR. *Krytykował Zawisza za to, że jest Katolikiem i wyzywał od moherów. *Ma oGROMne palce, które naciskają 3 klawisze na raz. *"grom rozgromił gromadę gromlinów jak grom z jasnego nieba, gromkie brawa mu za jego ogromny trud." - Troscufka Isztwan *Cała prawda o nim *Cała prawda o nim 2 *Zabiłeś kogoś? On załatwi to tak że będzie wyglądało na wypadek. *Czatowy lekarz. *Zwany też'' Ibisztwanem.'' Kerrrigan *Uczy w żłobku śląskiego dla zaawansowanych. *Dzieli ludzi na węglokopów i goroli. *Nie ogląda DB tylko Hentaje przy których hardkorowe porno jest jak teletubisie. *Specjalistka od międzygwiezdnego zniszczenia i kompletnej rozwałki, zostawiając po sobie masę obleśnych robali. *Podobno utrzymuje 'dogłębne stosunki' z Jimmym Raynorem vel Lordem Vaderem :P male_czarne *uże białe *Potocznie m_c, uże białe, Maue Charne (by MF43), bąź śrenie różowe *taon stwierzi, że poobno emce ma broę... ale kto by mu tam wierzył? *asmoeuszowy cos tam pisal, ze poobno emce ma 48 lat, ale kto by mu tam wierzyl? *Najfajniejsza analfabetka, choć wiać wyraźną poprawę w jej pisowni. Brak litery "d" jest aluzją do stylu pisania m_c. MastaFasta43 *Często nazywany Misiek, Majster bądź MF (MF43). *Jest maskotką wielu dam. *Mieszka tam gdzie Qlka (Quiditty) - chyba jako jedyny. Biedulek. *Lubi przechadzki w czasie deszczu. *''I śpiewanie serenad pod oknem Quiditty, to jest... tak słyszałem. Nie żebym kiedyś czyhał pod jej domem przebrany za krzak... ''- taon *''Zgodzę się z tym wyżej, znaczy... też tak słyszałem. Wcale nie czyhałem tam udając kupę wełny.'' - shatus Mauserek *Jest myszko-serkiem albo bronią. *Nie wie o co chodzi Mimin96 *Jeden z większych noł-lajfów na Kościuchu. *Wcześniej był znany jako asmodeuszowy. *Swoje su''C''kcesy zawdzięcza właśnie jemu. *Tak, wiem, że Asmo był fajniejszy. *On i Kyuu byli kiedyś jedną osobą. mortysja *Potocznie Morcia, Mortka. muody *Wszyscy boją się jego prawdziwej twarzy. Jigsaw i Pinhead wymiękają. *Ma dready na tyłku bo zapomniał się ogolić. *Chce się podpisać na tyłku Q. n4zarh nglyd *Małe suotkie nglyd. *Znana jest także jako glajdzia, nyglydzia, bądź Glay(dot)ronCZTERYTYSIONCE. *Córka Bhivedine'a. Mieszanka iluzji i diabelskiego nasienia. Paulik89 *(prawie) Zawsze stawia ~ (tyldę) na końcu wypowiedzi.~ *Choleryczka.~ *Muody zwie ją Panią Ogonek.~ *Znana także jako Coska.~ Phaet *Mieszka we wrocławskiej piwnicy. *Zawsze jest podrapany przez kota. *To Facet, ale bez "c". (Pha©et- czyt. Fa©et), czyli trudno mieć pewność co do jego płci. Polaaak *W języku Wełnioków nazywa się Fokoool. *Jest pokopany. *Uważa że modzi to pokopana grupa społeczna. sewer123PL *sewer, sweter, Seweryn *chłopak Bhiva (nazywa go Dino z nim cyrograf, w którym zezwala na nazywanie siebie swetrem przez bhiva w zamien za nazywaniem Bhiva Dinem, okazuję miłość do niego stosując takie zestawienia znaków : :*, :***, :pq:, <3 i wiele innych *homuś *Jego dziwny opis na kongu wskazuję na to że lubi mięso i pixelowate gry (kocha bhiva) shatus *Jest wełniokiem. *Nie jest Wilkiem. *Paulik89 nazywa go "Owiec.~". *Nie jest Kormoranem. *Łatwo odpuszcza gry on-line, wytrzymuje tydzień max. *Zauważył w Papa's Taco Mia, że to czerwone co wygląda jak kostki do gry to pomidor. (nieprawda wczesniej sprawdziłem to w badgach ''- grom) Spice_ '''OSTRZEŻENIE:' Nienormalna, bez kaftana i dużej, najeżonej kolcami pałki nie podchodzić. *(\/)!_!(\/) KRABIK! *Jaki jest kot, każdy widzi - :3 *Kicia z piekła rodem niegdyś należąca do Lilith, a po wyrzuceniu - do Bhivedine. *Jak się wku*rwi to nie podchodzić, bo można skończyć ze skórą z pośladków przeszczepioną na ryj! *Fangirl Wiedźmina i yaoi, ale nie obu naraz (Geralt x tutaj imię faceta = BLEEEH). *M&A, banzai! *Szpanuje umiejętnością władania japońskim. *Kiedy nikogo nie ma, drze pyszczek na cały dom. *Nazywana czasem Spajs, Szpica, Spajsi. *Żywi się trollami internetowymi. Co ja to jeszcze miałam... A, tak. YAOI! :3 szarikon *Twierdzi że został asasynem. *Ma momenty że stara się o bana, ale jak zawsze wszystko mu wychodzi do d*py. *Miał alter-konta o nickach Spermawictusa oraz szarykon. *Ma 26 level. *Wyjątkowo lubi 3 userów: male_czarne, MastaFasta43 i Quiditty M (Co w ogóle znaczy to M przy jej nicku?!). taon *Wszyscy wiedzą, że on jest. On zaprzecza, ale my i tak wiemy lepiej. *Ma zgrabne paluszki. *Najprawdziwsza Prawda! *To wyżej to nie jest prawda. tamarrrra *Wieść się niesie po lesie, że ma najseksowniejszy głos w TVN. *Wstrętna dziewucha, nie lubi Wiedźmina ani anime. *Nikt nic o niej nie wie, dlatego każdego kręci. *Lubi burze. *Posiada niewolnika, imieniem beziko, którego otrzymała od Mimina. Troscufka *Jest drożdżówką. *Lubi rolniczyć. *Hoduje fioletowe pomidory. *Jest zuy. *Ma kota (czyt. sługę). *Uwielbia słowo "lol". Zawisz_PL *Twierdzi, że jest mądry z fizyki i był w CERN'ie. *Jest autorem notki wyżej. *By przeżyć musi wypić średnio 1 litr pepsi (lub innego, równie bogatego w węglowodany napoju) dziennie. *Już nie musi... Trolle i inne potwory! flashwalker *Jest niematerialną treścią bez formy. galausPL *Tak, to ten od Kyuu z Basha. *Zwany też "Gałusem - tym od robienia gały". *Jeśli będziesz w czymś lepszy od niego to wyzwie Cię od najgorszych. *Powinien w końcu poznać czym jest umiar. *''"Z tym trzecim od góry, to się jak najbardziej zgodzę. :)" - TorsTroscufka. Gapa544 *Troll Weteran, został pokonany przez Kija (zdrobniale o Kyuu) *Guru Sainta. *Absolutnie zdewastował Decada. *Lubi pierogi ruskie. *Posiada ponad 150 zbanowanych kont. *Wróg Bhivedine'a. Jasio *Lubi filmiki, gdzie wkładają sobie słoiki w d... Kronos00 malfreborn *Znany również jako Malfeusz, malfresurrected, malfreanimated, malfrevived, malfnoob, malfthemaster i jeszcze kilka innych malfów. *Nie zapominaj o DevVartinie! ^_^ *Kłamie, kłamie i jeszcze raz kłamie... W zawyżeniu 5% jego słów to prawda. *Głupi jak buty. obronca20 *Kiedyś był Mrówkiem Niszczycielem. SaintPiotrek *Istota o wielu nickach, posiadacz 90210 kont; strzeżcie się Magików, Saintów, Piotrków oraz wszelkich produktów spożywczych."''A kupa z orzeszkami to co?!" - szarikon *Słucha Slajera (KURWA!). *Szczęśliwy posiadacz ukochanej kostki. *Piotrek i jego kostka by tigerRusty. *Podobno ma na imię Iza. *Gapa544 jest jego Guru. TuxPL *Jest pingwinem. ValenciaPoland *Nowy przypadek i to dosyć ciężki. *Lubi słowo "diabeł". *diabeł *diabeł *diabeł Zajewielka lista modów i stworzeń podobnych jimmy_raynor *Twórca najbardziej wypasionego remake'u River Raid. *Strzela bez ostrzeżenia. (Jak przystało na spacemarine/szeryfa z Mar Sary :P) *Mało bywa ale myśli że wszystko wie. *Stary nudziarz. Kyuu122 * Władca lasu i fan obrazka z entem rąbiącym kłodę! *Dostał moda, pomimo że ma poniżej 18 lat, dlatego Bhivedine pała do niego słusznym gniewem. *"Młody, nudny, zarozumiały... Na dodatek od kiedy jest modem wozi się z tym jak z taczką gnoju." - Bhivedine *Hejtowany przez Bhiva. *Mimin był jego alter ego. *Wyznaje pastafarianizm. Leothyr *Żywi się głównie pizzą. *Ma przycisk ENTER zbyt blisko SHIFT'a. *Więcej o Leothyrze. Quiditty *Q bywa na Kościuszce przelotem, głównie przesiaduje na Pułaskim. *Więcej o Q. *Kocha muodego, ale Bhivedine nie odda go bez walki. Wictus *Szefu szefów. *Uosobienie łagodności <3 Category:Chat rooms Category:Polish chat rooms Category:Chat rooms with room owners